


Časopis

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Adultland/Eoleunnalaui Alice/어른나라의 앨리스
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Časopis

Ponedjeljkom u 9.30 u južnom dijelu Seula, u nekom zabačenom kafiću koji je servirao jeftini čaj jedva prosječne kvalitete, sjedio je Geonwoo i postao nekim od najnovijih časopisa koji ga nije ni najmanje zanimao - bio je to modni magazin, a moda nikada nije bila u njegovom interesu. No, nije baš imao što za raditi jer nije imao dostupan internetu što je već samo po sebi bilo čudo u Južnoj Koreji, da to nije bilo zbog nestanka struje. Dakle, nastavio je listati i listati, zadržavajući se na stranicama sa muškim modelima posebno dugo. U zadnje vrijeme mučilo ga je to što nije znao provlači li ga muški spol kao takav odnosno privlače li ga zgodni muškarci seksualno ili je to bio samo slučaj sa Yuanom. I dok nije mogao reći kako su svi ti modeli imali utjecaj koja žene -naime skoro pa i nikakav- isti tako stvarno nije mogao reći kako mu je ijedan od njih uzrokovao utjecaje kao Yuan; što je sve u svemu, na kraju i prirodno jer se možda on malo više zaljubio u Hyunga, a ti modeli su svi bili stranci prema kojima nije osjećao ništa. 

No, kliše koliko i zvuči, kada je ugledao jednu stvarčicu u 18+ dijelu magazina, s tim da časopis sam po sebi nije niti bio namijenjen za osobe mlađe od 18 - moda za odrasle sa dodatcima o stilu života, zdravoj prehrani i ljubavnim savjetima-, ušla je osoba na koji je i čekao. Yuan. U najgorem trenutku kao u svim onim lošim romantičnim komedijama koje je i dalje gledao. Geonwoo se crvenilo, brzo sklopio časopis i maknuo ga iz vidika.


End file.
